Thank you, Turnabout!
by Betablade
Summary: A few weeks after the events of Justice For All, in Wright and Co. Law Offices, a bored Phoenix files through his old court records, hoping for something exciting to happen...but how did a simple 'thank you' turn his entire day upside down? WARNING: contains Lemon; for mature, 18 audiences only. Phoenix X Maya; Phoenix X Mia. One-shot.


**While this isn't the first lemon I've ever written, this is the first one I ever decided to publish. I love the Ace Attorney series and wrote this out of love, but I also noticed that there aren't a lot of Phoenix/Maya/Mia lemon on here yet, so I needed to fix that. It might be a little rough around the edges, and keep in mind that H-logic cannot always be avoided, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, I changed the story slightly because someone pointed out to me that I created a large inconsistency with Duel Destinies. I've played the original trilogy and Investigations, but I still need to work my way up to the newer games.**

 **This also takes place a few weeks after the events of Justice for All, so if it wasn't already obvious, spoilers ahead.**

* * *

Phoenix was sitting at his desk, looking over some old court records at Wright and Co. Law Offices. He hadn't had the chance to properly file the last few cases he's taken electronically thanks to how hectic his schedule…and his clients…have been, and because his scanner was broken, he had to manually type up and organize the court records on his own. Bored, he played with a stress relieving ball with the word "Judge" written in white on it while scrolling down the list, typing in missing information.

 _Ughhhh….this is the worst part of being an attorney…_

He then heard a knock at the door. Excited for somebody to finally be there, he pressed a button on his desk, unlocking the door. After a few moments, Maya came in, leisurely finishing a cheeseburger. She grabbed a cup off the water cooler and helped herself.

"Hey, Nick, when are we going to do something?" she complained.

"Ugh…" he placed a hand on his head, "don't remind me. I'm trying to get through these files, but it's just too much…so where have you been, Maya?"

"Oh! Well, I was getting back from lunch when I passed Mr. Edgeworth on the way here."

"Did he say anything?" Phoenix continued to scroll down the list of evidence, grasping for anything to entertain him while working.

"I tried to get his attention, but I don't think he saw me there. I think he was mumbling something about thanking someone before he walked into an antique shop."

"Well, that's weird…I've never known Edgeworth to thank _anyone_." Wright was puzzled, but he shrugged it off. "I guess I'll have to ask him the next time I see him."

"Speaking of thanking someone," Maya's smile was shy, but playful, "I never really thanked you for saving me all those times." She rubbed her thumbs together self-consciously, blushing.

"Huh? I thought you did." Phoenix didn't look up at her.

"No, I mean _really_ thank you." Maya walked over to Phoenix's side slowly, but confidently.

"Maya, what are you even talking about?"

"So you weren't even paying attention!" Maya pouted, "I've dropped plenty of hints these last few weeks, you know." Now that he thought about it, Maya was acting rather different ever since they jailed Engarde. Buying flowers for the office, getting him lunch, she even gave him a back massage one day. Phoenix thought she was just trying to be extra nice or more helpful, but maybe there _was_ something to it.

Maya sighed. "I knew it. You can be so dense sometimes, Nick." Placing two hands firmly on his shoulders, Maya leaned in and kissed him, her soft lips catching Phoenix off guard. Phoenix was shocked; Maya always seemed so bashful whenever Pearls would talk about them being in a relationship, almost to the point of where Phoenix was convinced she didn't see him that way, but now…now she seemed so forward with her feelings this time around. Phoenix didn't know what this was about, but he couldn't…or rather didn't want to throw Maya off of him. Maya slowly pulled back.

"Maya…" Phoenix hung in his seat limply. Maya then lowered herself under his desk, unzipping his fly. Phoenix wanted to urge her to take it slower, but just as she was tugging at his underwear, Phoenix heard another knock at the door. Oh crap! Maya was already pulling out Phoenix's dick, which was limp due to the sudden intrusion.

 _Oh I'll change that real soon._ Maya giggled internally.

"Maya, you gotta stop! There's someone there," Phoenix objected.

"Nuh-huh," she made that noise as she began sucking on Phoenix's cock, "I'm going to thank you and nobody's stopping me."

 _Why was she so insistent?_ Phoenix panicked. He needed to get whoever was at his door away from it. Just as he was thinking this, another, louder knock emanated from the door.

"Who is it?" he yelled, his pitch becoming slightly louder as Maya teased the tip of his dick, drawing circles with her tongue.

"It's Edgeworth," the voice yelled back, "I need to talk to you. It's very important!"

"Can you come another time? I'm really busy with work!" Phoenix yelled back. Maya began kissing his dick lightly, and Phoenix needed to hold in a moan. His cock slowly became more erect as she kissed and licked each sensitive spot, paying extra attention to the rim and tip of the head. Her blowjob technique was too amazing! She moved from the top of his dick, kissing and licking down the shaft. Phoenix looked down at Maya, who was looking up at him with playful, seductive eyes. He could have came right there! But he needed to be strong, dammit!

"I hardly believe you're doing anything so important that you can't hear me out, Wright. I'm letting myself in," Damn, why did Phoenix give him the spare key?! He thought it would be a good idea to give Edgeworth his key in case of an emergency, but the spare key was making this an emergency! Wright needed to find a way to get rid of Edgeworth, but how?

"HOLD IT!" he yelled as if he were in court, "Can you at least tell me why you're here first?"

"Wright, let me come in first before we talk about this," Edgeworth responded curtly as he opened the door, stepping in just as Maya began pleasuring his balls, tugging at one with her soft lips before letting it go. Crap, crap, triple crap! Thank goodness Maya was doing this underneath his desk...but he wasn't out of hot water yet.

"Edgeworth! How are you doing?" Phoenix asked stupidly. He was doing everything he could to keep his composure, but sweat was beginning to form on his face.

"Um…Wright? Are you ok?" Edgeworth asked.

"Um…yeah! I'm fine! Never BETTER!" his voiced pitched as Maya devilishly returned to his top, licking up the precum on his head, enjoying the salty flavor as she swallowed and savored it. At the same time, Maya began to play with herself, getting wet from toying with Phoenix.

"Sure…well," Phoenix noticed that Edgeworth had something behind his back, although he was too preoccupied to ask what. Maya continued her sexual assault, rubbing her clit with one hand, sucking on his dick with her mouth, and squeezing his balls with the other hand as if they were Phoenix's stress relief ball. Phoenix was trying to keep his pitch steady, his eyes on Edgeworth, and could barely contain a moan. Oddly enough, Edgeworth seemed as shifty as Phoenix, albeit in a very different way.

"I…well…I never had the chance…but…" Edgeworth muttered.

 _Hurry up, Edgeworth!_ Phoenix knew that the prosecutor could be very direct at times, so why was he being so indirect now?! Of all times too?! What was with everybody today, acting out of character?! Phoenix wished he could just return to looking at the court records…although Maya's mouth and fingers felt amazing!

"I wanted to give you this…" Edgeworth revealed a present behind his back, which he set down on Phoenix's desk. Phoenix would have inquired further into Edgeworth's motive, but he needed to get him out of here…sensitively if possible, but at this point, he'd take any excuse that he could. His urgency began to peak when he could hear moans coming from Maya down below, who was pleasuring herself with three fingers in her pussy and a thumb on her clit.

"What was that?" Edgeworth looked around the room. Phoenix panicked.

"Oh, that was my stomach! It must have grumbled a little. I haven't had the chance to eat, heheh…"

"Oh, then do you want to go somewhere to eat? We should talk somewhere more comfortable," Edgeworth offered.

"NO! I mean, that's fine. I already feel bad enough about how much money you've spent on me in the past," Phoenix scratched his head, giving Maya a piercing glare, but even he had to admit it was hard to stop her. Phoenix couldn't deny that he was horny at this point and seeing Maya's playful eyes as she began pumping his hardened dick inside her mouth only made it harder for him to stop her 'thank you' present, even in the worst possible situation.

 _Wait! That's it! I know why Edgeworth was here!_

 _So let's try and speed things up._

"Edgeworth, thank you for the gift," Phoenix said genuinely, but hastily. Phoenix gasped as Maya began pumping harder, her lips wrapped tightly around his dick, her tongue pleasuring it from inside.

"But I'm the one trying to say…you know…" Edgeworth fidgeted where he stood.

"I know what you're trying to say, and I appreciate it," Phoenix opened up the gift. An antique comb was buried under layers of gift wrapping paper. He quickly thanked Edgeworth for the antique comb as Maya sped up even more, her fingers getting wetter from pleasuring herself as she was ready to cum.

"Well, I'm going to say it regardless, Wright. Thank you for helping me become a better prosecutor," he bowed respectfully. Phoenix was about to come!

"You're…WEL-CUM!" Phoenix yelled as he came into Maya's mouth, pouring his load onto her tongue uncontrollably as his dick throbbed from the pressure. Maya came at the same time, letting out her cry simultaneously. Oh god! Oh god! Edgeworth had to have noticed that!

Despite Phoenix's outcry, Edgeworth seemed unfazed…or rather he was too focused on bowing and thanking him that he missed it entirely! Was he really that nervous? Edgeworth peaked up at Phoenix, who was recovering from the pleasure.

"Well, I will be leaving now," Edgeworth turned his back to Phoenix, hastily heading towards the door in embarrassment. "Good day!" He slammed the door behind him. Phoenix looked down at Maya, who showed Phoenix the cum on her tongue. Teasingly, she winked as she swallowed every last drop with an audible gulp.

"Thanks again, Edgeworth," Phoenix waved a good-bye at empty air. Why were things never easy with Edgeworth…or with Maya for that matter. Still, though…

"Why did you feel the need to do that?" Phoenix wasn't mad, but was just curious at this point.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving me…you know…from him," Phoenix knew she was talking about De Killer, which must have been traumatizing, "I actually had feelings for you for a while…and you looked so stressed out lately. I wanted to do this, you know."

"Thank you, Maya," he patted her head, to which she giggled mischievously.

Maya got up from under the desk, pulled down his pants, and sat on top of his dick as she kissed him once more, slipping in her tongue this time. Phoenix closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss as his dick hardened once again, but as their tongues wrestled, something didn't feel right. Maya's tongue almost felt too good. Phoenix opened his eyes as their lips parted, a stream of saliva falling on her large, firm, unraveled breasts.

"It's been a while, Phoenix," Mia's face replaced Maya's, a comfortable smile on her face. _Mia!_

"I wanted to show my gratitude as well for all that you've done for us. Maya's shown me how much she liked you and in truth…before I died…I did too." Her face blushed.

 _Oh my god…_ Phoenix couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So we planned for a while to find a way to thank you…and this was how. I taught Maya as much as I could indirectly so she could thank you and she really wanted to do this, but she was afraid of it hurting her first time…and I wanted to be a little selfish," Mia confessed, "I got her on the pill so…"

Phoenix was stunned, but he nodded in understanding, not speaking a word. Mia kissed him sensually before returning to the floor; this time, however, she unraveled the top of her yukata only, slipping Phoenix's cock in-between her huge, milky breasts. Pressing her breasts inward and kissing the tip of his dick lightly, Mia titty-fucked him, to which now Phoenix could openly moan to. Hardening his dick, Mia's mature body and techniques left Phoenix at her mercy as she slid her breasts up and down, right and left, every move well thought out with his dick in the middle of it. Her tongue curled around the head, hitting multiple sensitive spots, and Phoenix never felt so overwhelmed, even in court. Once his dick was stone hard and precum covered the head of his cock, she climbed back onto Phoenix, who was leaning back in his office seat. Revealing that Maya wasn't wearing any underwear underneath her yukata, Mia smiled sexily before sitting on his cock, enduring the pain as she stripped Maya of her virginity.

"Are you ok?" he asked between breaths.

"I'll be fine. I'm just happy that she doesn't have to endure that pain," Mia winced, but pleasure was replacing pain quickly thanks to how wet she had become, "I wanted her first to be as perfect as it could be."

"You're a good sister, Mia," Phoenix spoke honestly.

"T-thanks, Nick," she flustered at his flattering comment, "for that, I'll make you feel twice as good, from the both of us."

Taking advantage of Phoenix's chair not having armrests — and with Phoenix taking note of this, he suddenly understood why he leans on his hand so much – Mia placed her legs around him, leaning him back as far as she could. She then began thrusting her hips, sliding the cock in and out of Maya's pussy slowly and erotically as Phoenix tingled from the pleasure. Taking Phoenix's cheeks into her hands, Mia kissed him again, intertwining her tongue with his as she lured his tongue out of his mouth. Succeeding, Mia hastened her hips, the walls of Maya's pussy clamping onto Phoenix's dick as her lips similarly clamped down on his tongue. Mia began sucking on his tongue as if pleasuring his dick, sliding her lips back and forth along his tongue as her hips pumped his dick deeper and deeper into Maya's pussy.

"Oh god, yes!" Phoenix said after Mia's lips had slid slowly off his tongue. Exaggerating her hips even more and speeding up her thrusts, Mia and Phoenix reached their climax, cumming together as they yelled out in pleasure. Sitting there for a minute, the two could hear each other's breathing, Phoenix feeling comforted by the raspy, yet rhythmic breathing of Mia on top of him. Recovering, Phoenix looked at Mia and they both smiled, even laughed.

"I think you've given me more than enough thanks, Mia. Now's my turn to thank you," he used his strength to shift positions, clearing the desk of his new laptop hastily before setting Mia on top, her large breasts falling to each side like pears. He began thrusting this time, getting a quick rouse out of Mia, and realized that Mia was still in Maya's young, sensitive body despite her more mature appearance. He thrusted again and Mia cried out even more, the pleasure rippling through Maya's body visibly. Continuing to thrust, and with a grin, Phoenix began toying with her plump, milky breasts, clamping them in his hand, fondling the nipples, circling the areola, even massaging underneath the folds of her breasts as she moaned in incredible pleasure. Then, mounting on top of her, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, their tongues grazing each other sensually before their lips met. Parting from her mouth, Mia's walls refused to let go of his dick, making Phoenix pump harder.

"Phoenix, yes!" she wailed over the euphoria of experiencing sex in an inexperienced, aroused body. She was close to coming, and every moment she felt his dick pound her made her feel even higher in ecstasy, almost as if she had a body again. This was Phoenix's gratitude towards her, their close bond, presented as evidence, and Mia loved every second of it. As she lost her focus, Mia could feel her presence drifting away.

So when Phoenix picked her up from the desk and, still holding her, sat her down on top of him in his office chair, Mia turned around, leaned over, and gave him a parting kiss.

"I love you, Phoenix…now show Maya your gratitude," she smiled as Maya's body returned to normal. Phoenix felt a wave of melancholy overcome him as Mia left him, knowing that she really was gone, but he was met with the cheerful grin of his youthful, mischievous assistant once again.

"Nick!" Maya's face bloated as she pursed her lips, "You shouldn't look so sad during a girl's first time, you know!"

Maya's words brought a smile to Phoenix.

"You're right. You two are amazing, you know that," Maya smiled, facing him, as she slipped Phoenix's cock into her, feeling intense pleasure shoot up her for the first time, expressing her pleasure with a sigh. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Maya thrusted back into his dick, pressing her breasts into Phoenix's face. While Maya's breasts weren't as large as Mia's, they were definitely big for a young adult and Phoenix thought they were cuter. Deciding to thoroughly tease them, he began sucking on her breasts, taking advantage of their sensitivity before clamping down harder on them. Licking around the areola, Maya cried out in pleasure, making her thrust against him even more. Looking up at Maya, he kissed her this time, Maya melting into his lips before their tongues intertwined once more. Phoenix could tell Mia taught her well because her tongue was much more confident this time, wiggling underneath his before circling his tongue sensually. Her lips kissed his once more before parting.

"Please…g-give me m-more, Nick," Maya stuttered from the sensations, "do me like you would Mia…even harder than Mia."

"A-are you sure, Maya?" Phoenix asked, concerned.

"I…I want to be one with you. I want us to both come," Maya kissed him lightly before pulling away.

"Alright…but tell me if it's too much," Phoenix picked Maya up, shifting her position so that her breasts and nipples pressed against the cold, hard surface of the desk. Plunging his dick back into her, Maya squealed in excitement as he grabbed her plump, sexy butt and began pounding her.

"Harder! Harder!" Maya cheered on as Phoenix sped up, putting more power into each thrust. Maya quickly learned that she loved the overwhelming sensations, feeling her breasts, her butt, her entire body jiggle from the raw force. She even thrusted against him, letting his dick pound as deep as her womb. Maya's breasts were pushed into the desk more and more, her nipples hardening from the cold, hard surface as he pumped his dick into her even more. More…more…more! She wanted his dick even more! Lifting herself up even more with her arms, Maya stuck out her tongue in wild pleasure as Phoenix pounded her pussy walls. They were both about to come!

"I love you, Nick! I love you, I love you, I love YOU!" she squealed as Phoenix came, semen shooting into her pussy as she came with him. Separating, Maya jumped into Phoenix's arms, hugging him.

"Thank you," she buried her face into his chest, making Phoenix realize he was still wearing the upper half of his suit…and parts of it were filthy now.

"I thought you were the one thanking me," Phoenix smirked, but pulled her into his arms, "but you're welcome."

Parting from Maya's embrace and putting his much cleaner pants back on, Phoenix noticed Edgeworth's gift, the antique comb, was still lying on his desk in the far corner. Even if he couldn't show his appreciation at the time, Phoenix was still grateful for Edgeworth's gift; he was surprised, more so, that Edgeworth knew he needed a new comb for his unruly hair in the first place. He brushed the comb lightly through his hair as Maya grabbed a change of clothing from out of the closet (which she cleverly placed in there the day before), noticing that a small stray lock of hair from his cowlick decided to pop out in front of his forehead. Looking at the comb, he decided to grab a sharpie pen off his desk and inscribed today's date onto the crimson comb so that he could carry around this memory with him, so that no matter how much time passed, he could remember Maya and Mia's gratitude fondly.

"So what now, Nick? Are you going back to work," Maya asked.

"Na, let's go out for a little bit," Phoenix smiled warmly, "we can grab some dinner later from somewhere nice. Until then…" he looked down.

"How about we get me a new suit?"

And that's how Phoenix got his new suit for Duel Destinies.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, everyone.**


End file.
